Miracle
by nedra.auervara
Summary: Maybe by doing this he would get what he wanted and at same time he would save them from themselves... Cross-dressing/Evil/Cruel/Harry. Light Bashing! Harry/Tom(LV) SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback, Halloween 1981, Godric's Hollow_

 _"No! No! Not my Harry!" Lily cried._

 _"Stand a way, you foolish girl!" Voldemort said._

 _"NO!" Lily yelled at him._

 _"Very well. You give me no other choice. Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said with hint of pity in his voice._

 _Lily's body hit the floor and her unseeing eyes looked right at Harry. He was so confuse. Why was his mommy on the floor? Why wasn't she moving anymore? So he did what most nearly one year old's would do, he started to cry his mommy._

 _"Oh, be quiet, child. You will soon see your mother again anyway." Voldemort said as he studied boy in front of him._

 _He had the most unruly bush of hair on top of his head and it just broke all the rules of physics and just went to all direction at one. It was all so jet black with hint of blue and red. How it was possible, the only answer would be magic Herself. He was all so very androgyny. His face was more delicate than normal male face would be, and because Harry was standing against his grip Voldemort could easily see that Harry would be more beautiful than handsome. Long fingers, small hands and feet, a little bit larger hips than male normally have, all of those little things pointed Voldemort more than anything else that Harry was natural Bearer, a male that could become pregnant by having sex with another male. It was also a fat that a Bearer could not get women pregnant. He took a look Harry's face. Beautiful emerald green eyes were looking back to his blood red ones. It was real bity that this child was the prophecy child. The one that could vanquish him. Other vice he would have spare Harry and maybe even have him bare him heir or two and then give him to the most loyal Death Eater he had, maybe Lucius or Severus. He could all so sense very a strong magic coming from the baby. But alas, he was enemy and enemies were to be killed. So he raised his wand and with the same spell that had struck down boy's parents he fully except it to kill Harry._

 _But what he didn't know was that when Lily had died protecting and begging Voldemort spare his son's life, Lily had invoke ancient ward of highest and lightest of all, the Ward of Mother's Love. It was always somewhat special ward, because you never exactly knew what the ward would be like and what it would need to be completed. At this time, it needed two sacrifice, lot of wild magic and a trigger. The said trigger was when Voldemort cast the killing spell on Harry. It rebound right back to Voldemort, who could not move quickly enough and was struck his own spell. And just like that, in blink of the eye, the most powerful Dark Lord of what history knew, was destroyed. At least his body was. His spirit was split yet again, but this time it was accident and he didn't even notice it as Voldemort's whole being was focus not to be oblivieted. But small sliver had broke free and found it way around the ward surrounding Harry. Oh, the agony, the sheer and pure pain Harry was feeling. He felt like his whole being was in fire, his head more than anything else. So he did yet again the most natural thing that babies does when in pain, he started to cry. He cried and cried and cried some more until he fell asleep. But because the Voldemort's soul inside Harry his magic woke and started to exam the intruder. It could tell it was dark, darker than anything else in the whole world but it didn't want to harm them. In fact it wanted to help them to keep Harry safe so the magic aloud that. It took only couple of minutes but it change Harry's soul as dark as it was himself._

 _And that was how Albus Dumbledore found him, sleeping in his grip. This was all good for Albus. He had taken one look James and Lily and knew that Voldemort had been the one who killed them. It made him giddy inside. Everything was going just like he planned it to go. Except one thing, Sirius Black was still free man. Albus frown. He would have to think something soon. Ah, the fidelius charm. How could he forget it? He smiled. All he needed was to make sure that some nasty rumors went straight to Minister Fudge's ears and there you have it. That sure would grant one way ticket to Azkaban for one Sirius Black. He had to laugh a little. He would need confound and make sure that Sirius would act like crazy person so he wouldn't remember that he was entitled to have trial._

 _Albus pulled his wand and started to cast same pretty nasty curses on Harry. The loyalty charm to Albus himself and Weasley family, repulsion charm against to Severus Snape and Slytheryn's, blocks in mind magic, his own personal talents what those ever would be and over 90% his overall magic. Or that Albus think he did. None of charms, blocks or repulsion's took hold in Harry. This was of because of two things – the ward and Harry's sentient magic with Voldemort's soul support._

 _End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia Evans was lost in thoughts; she still couldn't believe that her niece was already nine years old. Only nine, and already more intelligent than most adults. She shuddered. She could easily see the hunger in her niece eyes, the want to learn everything and rule the world around her. Her niece had learned to conceal her almost unnatural coldness toward anyone but most of all she had learned not to get her way if she got mad. Oh, she knew her niece wasn't nice or even warm person but that didn't meant she wasn't polite. Her thoughts slip yet again in that faithful day…

 _Flashback, Courtroom 4, 1983_

 _"Dursley versus Dursley!" the judge said and slam the hammer._

 _"I want the freak out of MY house!" Vernon Dursley yelled before anyone had said anything else._

 _"Mr. Dursley!" judge said. "There are no freaks in this courtroom. So care to tell me who you mean by calling "freak"?" the judge asked with no smile in her face._

 _Vernon pointed small child against Petunia Dursley. The boy was a mess, abused really until his aunt finally got the courage to go against her husband. They had all the evidence of child abuse they needed, the boy, Harry, had had go to hospital because of the broken bones and blood and high fever he had had when they had first seen the boy. The boy had come around after week of high fever and his broken bones mended back in places after another 3 week. The boy and his aunt both spend this time in hospital. They could not go home. Everybody knew that. It was even worse because there was other boy too in the household. Dudley Dursley, the son of Vernon and Petunia. He too was abused but in complete opposite mean. They feed him too much, gave him everything he wanted and doted his every whim. Not healthy._

 _"Are you meant to say to me that you think of your nephew as a freak?" the judge asked to be clear._

 _"Yes." Vernon answered._

 _The judge sighed. This was going to one of those cases again._

 _Hour later Vernon Dursley was sentenced to jail child abuse, child endangers and attempt of murder for 10 years and Petunia Dursley was now Petunia Evans. Dudley was send to his aunt Marge Dursley and Harry James Potter was named Victoria Mameha Evans. And so Harry Potter disappeared and Victoria Evans was borne._

 _End of Flashback_

Petunia remembered the months after the divorce like it was yesterday. They had gone home and everything just screamed Vernon and Dudley to her. She had to get redid everything. So she sold the house, her own clothes, all the furniture's, everything. After selling the house and buying a new one in London. She all so got a job as a secretary in law firm that had helped her on her own struggle with law. All this in just over three month. And then she took her niece with her to shopping spree. And what a beautiful memory it was to her.

 _Start of Flashback, big shopping center, London 1983_

 _"…And you can have everything you want, Victoria" Petunia said smiling._

 _"Mameha. I want to be called Mameha." Victoria or Mameha like he wanted to be called said._

 _"Very well. I will call you Mameha. It is as pretty as Victoria. But now we are here to buy you whole new look…" Petunia talk some more but Mameha tuned it away as he was more interested in one shop practical._

 _It was smaller than most but it had just the vibe that Mameha needed to notice it. What he didn't know was that it was magical shop and only those with magical abilities could see it._

 _"That one first." he said and pointed 1001 Night Dream, which was the shops name._

 _"Oh, I haven't see that one before." his aunt amused loud._

 _"We must go and see what they have. Come along now, Mameha."_

 _"Ah, welcome to 1001 Night Dream, how may I help you today? I'm the owner of this shop Miss Bellamoore and I would be ever so happy to help you and your daughter on your shopping today." Miss Bellamoore said smiling as soon as they had entered to the shop._

 _"Oh, well, I'm her aunt actually and we are here because Mameha saw this little shop and we both wanted to see what mysteries it holds inside." Petunia tells Bellamoore._

 _"Ooh, a young witch. How old she is? She must be very powerful to see my shop. Are you witch too? No, you said your niece saw the shop, so you must be muggle then." Bellamoore said excited._

 _Petunia had gone paler and paler the more Bellamoore had talked. They had entered in magical shop. She looked in to her niece. Oh, no, she knew that look. They would be here long and she would be forced to tell her everything after they were home. But she wasn't Petunia Evans for nothing. She would make sure that this shopping trip would be success._

 _"Ah, yes, I am muggle and she is very powerful. And she is nearly five years old." Petunia struggled through her answer._

 _"Ooh, how exciting. She must be pureblood. No mudblood would ever be able to come in my shop." Bellamoore stated more like a fact than asked if her niece parents were wizard and witch._

 _"Yes, she is. Her parents were Lily and James Potter. She is Victoria Evans, but please call her Mameha." Petunia said proud of her niece. She knew Potters were Old blood and they had a lot of money which was Mameha's._

 _To say Bellamoore was shocked was to say that Voldemort was little evil. She was complete rocked of her comfort zone. She didn't know what to think. Potters had had a little boy not a girl so he was a cross-dresser. And had his name changed. Ha, she almost could see the Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore to panic when there wasn't a Boy named Harry James Potter to attend Hogwarts in six years to come. The press would have a field day when that would like out._

 _"Ah, then everything is good. She indeed is pureblood and from old blood that is." was all she said after all she was Slytherin herself and could see that Vic- Mameha would be one as well when she would start her schooling in Hogwarts._

 _"Now, is there anything specific that you are looking for or are you just looking?" Bellamoore asked all in professional again._

 _"Kimonos. All kind of them." Mameha said without any hint emotions in his voice._

 _"Ah, what a lovely choice. We just got new shipments strait from Kyoto and Tokyo so we are well stoked on kimonos. Come, this way Mameha, let's go and see if we can find you kimonos that you love." Bellamoore babble and lead Mameha and Petunia farther back in the shop._

 _After two hours they were ready scream. Mameha was nearly impossible to please. They had found her six summer and spring kimonos, four autumn and winter kimono, three formal and now they were looking for extravaganza, something that would definitely make sure that everyone notice her. So far he had only glance the kimonos they were showing to him and cast them away without second look. Some he put in third pile that they had no idea was except they all were in the shades of greys._

 _"You two are hopeless." Mameha said finally._

 _"Where the kimonos are?" was asked with irritating voice and it showed to him a moment later._

 _Half an hour later Mameha was coming back with three more winter kimonos, one formal and five extravaganza looking kimonos and no more than ten grey shaded kimonos._

 _"Now, was that so hard?" Mameha said looking smug._

 _Bellamoore and Petunia just looked him and stared him._

 _"We take all the kimonos I have here and all of those in those three piles" he continues when neither of the adults was talking._

 _"And now I want to see your inner kimonos and obies. I all so need hair ornaments, tabi socks and maiko shoes. I hope you have all of these" Mameha said with hint of superior in his voice._

 _That snapped Bellamoore out of her coma like state._

 _"Ah, right this way, Mameha." she said and took him in small room._

 _"I'm really sorry to say that we don't have many shoes here but I hope you find everything else satisfactory. If not, please call me for help." Bellamoore said and left Mameha alone in the room. She had kimonos to take care after all._

 _It took about half an hour for Mameha come back from the room. What they couldn't believe was his display of his magic and his control over it. After him came levitated boxes of shocks, ten box of shoes, dozens of hair ornaments and twenty-seven inner kimonos._

 _"I want these too." Mameha said in voice that makes you do whatever the voice is telling you to do._

 _"How would you like to pay this all? In muggle money or in wizarding money?" Bellamoore asked after she had tallied all the rest of the clothes._

 _After seeing their astonishment, she launch herself in telling about Diagon Alley and the rest of the Alleys and of course the goblins bank, Gringcotts. When they still weren't out of their amazement she said that they could just go and take care of the money in Gringcotts._

 _"And prey tell me, how we are going to get there?" Mameha asked little sarcastic._

 _"By floo of course." Bellamoore said like it was the most natural thing in the world. To her it was but to Mameha and Petunia it wasn't. They hadn't ever even heard floo before let alone use it._

 _"Of course. And how one does use this floo?" Mameha asked even more sarcastic than before._

 _"Ah, I see. You live like muggles. Let's make a deal. I will keep these all here under your name for a week and if you haven't come back I will sell these to someone else and I will show you the floo enter here in my shop, what do you say?" Bellamoore asked Mameha little sacred of him._

 _"Make it two week and you will company us to this wizarding bank, Gringcotts, and you have deal." Mameha stated to Bellamoore and she knew she would do just that._

 _Petunia was amazed her niece yet again. Of course she knew that he was intelligent but to make sure that they were safe when they venture first time to wizarding world… Even she was impressed of his manipulate nature and the way he use people around him._

 _"Of course, Mameha. Let me just put these away and we can go to Gringcotts." Bellamoore said defeated. It took only couple of minutes to make sure that everything was ready for them to go Gringcotts._

 _Bellamoore took them to the back of her shop. In there, the whole room was dominated by huge fireplace. She took some powder from little urn on the edge of the fireplace and throw the powder in the fire changing the color from golden yellow to light green._

 _"Now, whatever you do don't let go of my hand, okay?" Bellamoore said before push Petunia and Mameha in the fireplace._

 _"Gringcotts" was heard before all three disappeared in whirl of colors and then the fire was golden yellow again._

 _End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback, Gringcotts, 1983_

 _"And here we are, in Gringcotts." Bellamoore said roughly twenty second later._

 _Petunia was about to lose her breakfast and Mameha wasn't fairing much better for the look on his face. But other vice they weren't that affected of floo travel. Both of them came out standing up and not crashed on the floor like Bellamoore had thought they would._

 _Gringcotts was already full of people even when it was still morning. Well, the clock was eleven now so it was completely understandable that Lords and Ladies came to do business in this hour in Gringcotts. And that reminded her of her own businesses with Mameha._

 _"So, what now?" Mameha asked after he had forced breakfast stay down._

 _"Now you two go one of these lines, wait for your turn and then explain to the goblin on the teller what for you are on the bank. As for me, I'm going back to my shop." Bellamoore said little nastily to Mameha, who was about to say something but just nod instead. She raised an eyebrow. Mameha just smiled like a cat that couth a bird. She shudder little bit. Not very nice smile, she thought and shudders little more. Throwing some floo powder on the fire place, saying her shop name same time and disappeared in whirl of colors._

 _And so, Petunia and Mameha went first line they found and started the waiting game. There were dozen people before them, so both of them thought it would take about half an hour or more before it would be their turn but the line was much quicker than the other lines. All it took was ten minutes of waiting and it was their turn._

 _The goblin sneer on the two of them when they make it on teller at last._

 _"What you want?" the goblin asked with superior on his voice._

 _Mameha didn't like this goblin at all. So he let go a tiny bit of his magic and wrap it around the goblin and then he **squeezed**. The look on the face of the goblin nearly made Mameha laugh._

 _"Now that I have your tensions, maybe you would be so kind and tell me where I could find the account manager of Potters?" he asked in sickening sweet voice._

 _"Why would you…" was everything that goblin was able to say until Mameha **squeezed** him again._

 _"Ah, just give me a second to call Grimblood here. He is the account manager of the Potters." the teller goblin shutter to Mameha._

 _"No need for that. Give as a goblin that will take us to this Grimblood office." Mameha said before **squeezing** goblin one last time._

 _"Yes, of course, my Lady. Right away." and the goblin turned around and started to speak rabidly Gobbledygook to his assistant._

 _"Just follow Bonebreaker and he will show you were Grimblood is" the teller goblin said and got nod from the little Lady in front of him. He was terrified. The girl was more powerful than Dark Lord and more sadistic too. He just hoped that Grimblood had had keep the Potter account in good shape. Other vice he would be in lot of pain. He shudder and took generous amount of best Fire Whiskey he had in hand and gulp it all down in one go as he watched how Bonebreaker left with the two human with him._

 _"If you could follow me, my Lady, and I would be delightful to show you where Master Grimblood is." Bonebreaker said as he lead Mameha and Petunia trough pure gold double doors to hall way behind it. Left, right, left, left, right again, then left and right and finally they were standing behind blood red double doors._

 _"Just give me second and I make sure that Master Grimblood has been told that you have been coming." Bonebreaker said hurried and disappeared between the double doors. No more than minute latter he came back and opened the double doors and nods the Mameha and Petunia to come inside while he himself left after brief introduction of the both parties._

 _"Master Grimblood, these are Lady Victoria Mameha Evans and her guardian Petunia Evans. My Lady, here is Potter account manager, Master Grimblood." he says before gently, slowly and quietly closing the double doors. He can't believe it. He is safe. But there definitely is bottle of Ogden's best whiskey with his name in his rooms…_

 _There was deafening silence in the room after Bonebreaker left. Mameha look goblin behind the desk. Master Grimblood, he reminded himself, well he definitely looks Grim. And his eyes are red, so maybe his name is coming from that, he mused himself. At the same time Grimblood was trying to get his thoughts back to together. This very young girl in front of him was Dark Lady. There was no doubt in that. How that was possible, he didn't want to know. But he was curios what the girl had to do with Potters. Then he remembered it. Why the girls name had sounded so familiar. She was in fact a boy, the former Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. And he started to smile like a Cheshire._

 _"Welcome, my Lady. Please, come, sit down." Grimblood said still smiling._

 _"Thank you, Master Grimblood." Mameha said and moved with Petunia over the two plushy armchairs._

 _"I have to tell you, my Lady, you caused quite a bit trouble to the teller Finebone. I'm sure he would have escorted you to me personally had he knew who you were." Grimblood was about to continue, but stopped when he saw the eyes of his Lady. They were like two pure pool of Avada Kedavra spell._

 _"I don't really care that. I am here to get control over my money, estates and the like and not to hear if I hurt someone's feelings in the progress." Mameha said sharply._

 _Grimblood winced. That was the answer what he had feared for. But at the same time he was excited. His Lady would surely lead on heavily in Dark Section on the Wizengamot, maybe even be the leader when he would be old enough. Light side would never know what hit them. He smiled his Cheshire smile again. He would make sure his Lady would know every nook and hook he could use to his advance. Yes, his Lord might be gone but he had Lady know and he would serve his Lady like he did his Lord._

 _"Ah, if you won't mind me asking, my Lady, what brings you here today?" Grimblood asked still smiling._

 _"Not at all, Master Grimblood. I'm here to set my accounts strait and getting information about this whole new world I stumble this morning." Mameha answered smiling politely._

 _"What? You mean to tell me that you didn't know about your inheritance until this morning?" Grimblood asked fuming-_

 _"But surely your magical guardian has informed your aunt about accidental magic, what books to get you so you know how to correctly hold yourself, you are pureblood after all, and even if you weren't, you needed to know how to behave when you start your school to avoid social scandals and how to choose your allies to yourself. And because you have change your name you have to do the Naming ceremony again. Other vise your name is not legal in wizarding world. Surely your magical guardian told you these things." Grimblood ranted more to himself than Mameha but he listen carefully as well. It seemed that there were lots of things he needed to do and very limited of amount time to do so. He needed to act now, so he took the little trust that the Master Grimblood had gotten from him and play by ear the rest. He took long shaky breath and looked directly to the goblin._

 _"Excuse me, Master Grimblood, but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding here. My aunt Petunia is my only guardian and while, yes she had knowledge of wizards and their world, we had no way to interact with it. The fact we even got here today is miracle. Long story short, we stumble across small shop and after little talk the owner was more than happy to show us the way here." Mameha told the goblin._

 _"And another thing. What you mean my name is not legal? What is this Naming ceremony you talk about? What is magical guardian? Do you know who is mine? Is there a way to get rid of that person? I also want to know what has been done to my parents will. I think that is all for now." he added with little nod, like an afterthought to the goblin._

 _Grimblood looked the child in front of him insatiable curiosity. It took a lot to make him look like that but the child had just done that. He was like cat that got killed without the satisfaction that brought it back. Lady was just right amount of innocents and curious for him Not to answer the questions that were asked. And all of this from the little rant he did. He wanted to applaud for him. It was a work of a genius._

 _"Ah, well, you see my Lady; your name is still in the eyes of Magical Community Harry James Potter and not Victoria Mameha Evans. That is because your father insisted Naming ceremony to be used to name you. The ceremony is simple. All it needs the one that is giving the name, the one that is going to have that name and magic blessing. It's not so unusual to witch or wizard came here in Gringcotts and undergo the Naming ceremony again. It's even a rumored that Merlin himself had undergone this ceremony. For you, my Lady, this should be even easier than others. You have never called yourself by the name your parents gave you and so your magic is not so strongly connected to it. We can do it right away, if you would like to. As for your other questions, I can't answer them yet because of your name, my Lady." Grimblood explained how things were in wizarding world to Mameha._

 _"Then yes, please, I would like to undergo this Naming ceremony as soon as possible, Master Grimblood." was Mameha's only answer._

 _"Good. This way, my Lady, we can use my privet ceremony chamber. The ceremony won't take long." Grimblood said and showed Mameha the chamber. Chamber itself was very minimalistic, having only altar in the room and candles for light._

 _Mameha walked to the chamber and it lit up in light blue light. He raised an eyebrow to Master Grimblood, who explained that the light indicated the need of the chamber, in this case the Naming ceremony. On the altar was silver ceremony dagger, a crystal bowl of water and two white candles._

 _Mameha walked to altar and took the dagger and slash his left palm open over the bowl and let water turn deep red before speaking the words and lighting the candles last, stating that the ceremony was over._

 _"I, Harry James Potter, have overcome before the eyes of magic to be Named again. I don't want to be called Harry James Potter any more. So mote it be. My new Name shall be Victoria Mameha Evans. So mote it be. So I beg from you magic. So be it." Mameha chanted and light the two candles. For a moment there was nothing but he felt that something chance very deep inside him._

 _Grimblood nod to Mameha as he turned to him and lead him back to his office._

 _"And now we should do inheritance test just to see if the magic favorite you." was the only thing the goblin said as he gave another silver dagger to Mameha._

 _"Just three drop of blood will do." Grimblood said for Mameha's raised eyebrow and usher him to use the dagger over sheet of parchment._

 ** _Heritance of Victoria Mameha Evans_**

 _Father: James Charlus Potter (dead)_

 _Mother: Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (dead)_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Blood Status: Pure-blood_

 _Sex: Male, Bearer, Virgin/Pure/Untouched_

 _Godparents: None_

 _Magical Guardian: None_

 _Muggle Guardian: Petunia Evans_

 _Seats in Wizengamot: 11 + 3_

 _Soul-Mate: Tom Marvolo Riddle (alive)_

 ** _Inheritance trough father_**

 _Potter: 6,398,572,859 Galleons_

 _\+ Potter Manor and Godric's Hollow 4_

 _Black: 7,983,987,298 Galleons_

 _\+ Flat in Pleasure Alley and Black Manor_

 _Peverell: 8,759,459,845 Galleons_

 _\+ Peverell Manor in Toscana, Italy_

 _Gryffindor: 15,867,876,237 Galleons_

 _\+ ¼ of Hogwarts School, Gryffindor Manor in Ireland and Hidden War Barrack of Godric Gryffindor_

 _Ermys: Vault 002_

 _\+ Hidden Tower of Merlin_

 _Le Fay: Vault 003_

 _\+ Hidden Ritual and Transfusion Champers of Morven and Hidden Potion Laboratory of Morgana_

 ** _Inheritance trough mother_**

 _Evans: 3,907,87 Galleons_

 _Ravenclaw: 24,987,098,329 Galleons_

 _\+ ¼ of Hogwarts School, Ravenclaw Manor in Germany, Hidden Library of Rowena Ravenclaw_

 ** _Inheritance trough Soul-Mate bond_**

 _Riddle: Vault 765 and 981_

 _Gaunt: Gaunt Manor in Little Hangleton_

 _Slytherin: 45,987,650,236 Galleons_

 _\+ ¼ of Hogwarts School, Slytherin Castle in England, Hidden Potion and Alchemy Laboratory of Salazar Slytherin_

 ** _Abilities_**

 _Parsel Mage_

 _Necromancer_

 _Affinity to Potions and Alchemy_

 _Eidetic memory_

 _20% better senses than normal humans_

 _Wandless and Wordless casting abilities_

 _Blood Mage_

 ** _Active Blocks_**

 _None_

 _Even Grimblood was silent after reading his Lady's Inheritance. He was rich on his own but put him together with his soul-mate and the two of them were top in Gringcotts clients. And his abilities… It had been hundreds of years for someone to be necromancer and even longer for blood mage and just thinking one being parsel mage made his head spin. And his Lady was all three. And he was Bearer. He looked him in awe. He was meant to wonderful things. Just like his Lord._

 _Mameha was also silent but different reason. He now knew more about his parents and his own past than hour ago. He needed to re-think many of his plans. He would not be going back to the muggle world, which was sure thing. He needed to get allies as soon as it was possible. Preferably in those families that were listed that he was related to. Soul-mate… That needed a lot of researching and reading tons of books about the subject but he would concentrate forming good informing and spy organization first. He needed lot of information about how this world moved around, how its people think, voted. Who followed who, who he could buy, pride or blackmail to work for him._

 _"Ah, it worked. I would like to recommend getting a magical guardian as soon as possible. Magical guardian is responsible of you if you get trouble with law, makes sure you get the best education and that no-one can steal from you in way or form. Just like a muggle guardian." Grimblood said to Mameha killing the silences with that._

 _"I was thinking that too but sense I don't know many magical people would you be so kind to be my magical guardian, Master Grimblood?" Mameha asked seriously from the goblin in front of him._

 _Grimblood caped Mameha liked he had two head. A goblin for a magical guardian? Of human? He didn't know what to think. There were no laws against it, but it wasn't done either way. But his Lady had a point. He didn't know anyone else. And he was already guarding his money so why not add the rest responsibilities of magical guardian to it. He nod to himself. He would do it._

 _"Yes, child. I accept to be your magical guardian. So mote it be." he said with no hesitation in his voice._

 _They watch as the status on Mameha's inheritance parchment that said that he had no magical guardian chance to Gerald Grimblood._

 _"Thank you, Master Grimblood." Mameha said._

 _"Gerald, my Lady. My name is Gerald Grimblood but you may call me Gerald." Gerald said to Mameha his voice thick of emotions._

 _"Mameha then. Not many people are worth to call me that but you are, Gerald." Mameha told Gerald his voice also full of emotions, for its not every day you got yourself ally with goblins. And he didn't even try to do that! But this would be beautiful start of a lifelong friendship that worked without grudge of the others._

 _Rests of the businesses were done swiftly after that. Mameha asked the Heir Rings of the families he could have and was granted them. Gerald showed him also how to show only one massive heir ring or one specific ring. He had put the rings on his left middle finger. Gerald told him that it was the traditional place for heir rings so he used it. He also got bottomless, weightless money bag with wards against thieves and summoning charms. That had been gift from Gerald. So was the advice to put a drop of his blood in the Gringcotts crest so no-one but him could take the money out of his money bag which he did right away._

 _Mameha had asked if there were some way to stop others than him to go his vaults and Gerald had gotten very feral smirk on his face and said that there was only one way to always be sure that it was Mameha that wanted to go the vault and that was blood identification whit sample of his magical core as it can't be duplicated. It didn't need any explanation to Mameha. He wanted that. He got that. All the keys were null and useless now. And with his money bag that was connected to all his vaults he really shouldn't have the need to go his vaults unless it was to look what artifacts and books were in those vaults._

 _Gerald also explained as much as he could about Bearers which wasn't much because goblins didn't have male pregnancies but he was determinate to have his Lady in the best healer in England who was specialized in male pregnancies by the end of month. He was also able to provide couple of books about Bearers and male pregnancies. Both Mameha and Petunia were thankful of those books and were looking for the meeting with the healer._

 _That left only one more thing to do. Somewhere to live in wizarding world. Mameha looked to Gerald and saw the grin that he had on his face yet again. He shudder little bit inside. It never told a good tale if a goblin had grin like that._

 _"I know a perfect place for you two to settle down and no-one, and really I mean no-one, is going to bother you there." Gerald said grinning like mad._

 _"And where that would be?" Mameha asked with little hesitation in his voice. He was only four years old –nearly five, for heaven's sake! Even the adults were wary of grinning goblins._

 _"In Pleasure Alley. You inherited a flat in there from Blacks. It's already warded to boot and its floo is still connected to floo network. Pleasure Alley is the most dangerous Alley of all Allies. There are Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Twilight Alley, Silverstar Alley and Pleasure Alley. Knocktrun, Twilight and Pleasure Alley are Dark Alleys were Diagon and Silverstar Alleys are Light Alleys. Only shadiest of people go to Dark Alleys at all, so you will be safe there. As for cover story, you two really don't need any. Nobody will question why the two of you move there or why. In fact I can bet on you that nobody will even pat an eye when you two move there tonight." Gerald said with his shit eating grin still on his face._

 _And so it was. After couple of signature from Mameha and Petunia and quick floo trip later, they were standing right in the heart of their new home._

 _End of Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback, House of Pain, 1983_

 _For a moment Petunia and Mameha just stood there and looked around them. The room where they had flood in was… Weird, to put it lightly. The whole room was covered in mirrors. The walls, the ceiling and the floor. Scattered around the room were dozen of alchemical and potion making tables. On those tables were cauldrons, knifes, jars of full different ingredients, books and weird instruments that either of them knew or could even begin to think of what they were or what they were used for. And if you were to squint your eyes real hard, you could see huge runic circle carved on the surface of the floor. Neither Petunia nor Mameha knew enough about ancient runes that they could have been able to tell what for it had been made._

" _Well… It sure is something different than I expected" Petunia said after a long silence._

" _Yes. I expected maybe a some sort of welcoming hall, library or maybe a sunroom but not a laboratory… Nor did I expect the mirrors… Or the floating candle's…" Mameha said little bit of put out by the room where they were._

" _Yes, well, we did knew this house have been belonged to witch or wizard before us." Petunia said in shooting voice. "Come, let's go and see what other rooms we will find here, " she continued and started to walk towards the only spot without any mirrors. By the time she was halfway through the room, the door appeared in front of her and opened by itself. For a moment she was stunned but then shuddered and just continue to the next room. Soon after she was joined by her niece._

 _Rest of the house was equally weird than the first room. They found living room that was more like a cemetery and dozens of tiny cupboard kind of rooms that were decorated for very tiny people. Later they would find out that those rooms were for house elves. They found door that literally would lead where-ever they wanted and a two-way mirror with upside-down room behind it. What they didn't find was kitchen. And because of that, they had to floo back to Gringcotts and ask for Grimblood to explain them why there was no kitchen in the house. For a moment Grimblood looked like he was going to burst in laughter but thankfully he did not. Instead of just explaining them the reason why they could not find the kitchen, he took them to Ministry of Magic and helped them to get three house elves. After getting the ownership of those three house elves, Mameha and Petunia thanked Gerald once again and flood back to their home._

 _It was a little bit chaotic at first, when Petunia and her niece tried to get use to the house elves but soon enough the elves understood that they would never be punished just because they failed to respond in seconds after they were called. Neither Mameha nor Petunia were cruel to the elves because they both knew what it was like to be in the reserving end of the unnecessary violence._

 _After settling down to their new home, Petunia and Mameha had gone back to the 1001 Night Dream and purchased the things that Mameha had picked. They did continue their shopping trip in the Alleys. Mameha had decided that he would be best student in Hogwarts and that meant getting all the books he could find on the classes Hogwarts teaches. Plus he wanted to find out the laws of the Wizarding World and the culture as well as the international politics and the creatures rights. By the time they were finished the bookstores in the Diagon Alley, it was already too late to venture other Alleys, so they head back to home where the elves had made wonderful supper for them. They called it a night soon after the supper and went to their respectable rooms._

 _Petunias room was decorated to fit a princess. The color theme was very light and airy and the woods used in her room were painted white. Her whole room was very fluffy and girly. Lots of lace and silk, huge white marble fireplace and two large windows her bed between them. Petunias room was also the most normal one in their home but she loved her room very much. She had her own private bathroom with large bathtub with lion legs. There was large mirror with sink under it. She had huge walk-in closet for her to fill it clothes and shoes. In front of the fireplace was small sitting area with white tea-table and fluffy carpet. Right over the fireplace was very nice painting of girls in picnic. Being in magical home, the girls in painting were moving around, giggling and telling secrets to each other's. She really liked the painting. She had became somewhat friends with the girls over the few days that they had lived there. On the front of her bed was very elegant white trunk with golden fastenings. Petunia had asked her personal elf, Miffi, to keep her night clothes and extra blanket in there. She had huge vanity table that she had not had time to explore. The girls in the painting had told her that it held secrets long forgotten. She was determinate to find those secrets._

 _There was all so a small study for her to work in peace. Her study had large window and antic writing table in front of it. There was a perch for owl and couple of armchair with small table between them. She also had quite large bookcase in her study to fill up with books she found interesting or witch she wanted to read more than once. Over all she was very pleased her rooms._

 _Now, Mameha's rooms were nearly opposite of his aunt rooms. Where Petunias rooms were full of sunshine and light, his rooms were underground with only couple of candle's to light up the rooms. His rooms were more like a private lab mix with elements of death. His main room or more like the room where he spend most of his time had three different workplace. One for alchemical experiments, one for potions and one for him to experiment with other living things, such as humans, vampires or werewolves. It contained a special table from morgue, a dictagill for him to record what he found and table full of different knives, saws, pliers, jars for organs and blood and whole lot more disturbing things you could use to cut, hack, slice or crush limps, fingers or toes. There was also huge collection of poisons from both muggle and wizarding worlds. Mameha was quite giddy for experimenting with those. There was also a gigantic fireplace that filled nearly whole wall it was. The fireplace was made pitch black marble and it glittered nicely when it was lit. Like Petunia, Mameha had his private bathroom filled in the same way that his aunt was, except his main colors were black and silver where Petunias were white and gold. He too had huge walk-in closet but unlike Petunia, he did not need to wait to fill it up with his clothes. All his kimonos, shoes and accessories were already in their own places and he felt very accomplished when he looked around and saw all his clothes neatly displaced. Unlike Petunia, her niece didn't have one but two smaller rooms attach to his main room. One for study/library and one that had been altered to his bedroom._

 _His bedroom had only one furniture and that was his bed. Now, you might think that is a little extreme when decorating like Spartan but only if his bed would been normal. No, Mameha slept in coffin. That's right, a coffin. He could not sleep in normal bed because it was too open for him. After all he had lived in cupboard under the stairs before they had moved in here so he was used to sleep in small, a little bit cramped space. And that is what the coffin offered. Small place where you could hide from the world. Of course his coffin was made a little bit differently than normal ones, after all he did need air to breath. So when they had bought his coffin, they had asked if it could be modified so he could sleep there when the lid of the coffin were closed. That had got them some pretty weird looks but thankfully the clerk had not asked any funny questions but made small holes in both ends of the coffin. His study had same kind of furniture than Petunia had but in different color._

 _There had been a small accident, when his personal elf, Tiffy, had woken him up after the first night. He had nearly sliced the neck of her because she woke him up so suddenly. After he had reassured that he definitely had not mean to do that, they agree that Tiffy would place permanent wake up charm to go off in mornings. It would gradually become lauder and lauder until he would open the lid of the coffin. That would stop the charm but if he would not get up and left the room after 15 minutes, the charm would start again and would not quieted until he was out of the room. Very effective, if not a little primitive._

 _Both, Mameha and Petunia would eat their breakfast in their studies. Both had gotten bird for corresponding and just for companion for themselves. Petunia had bought a copper colored great horned female owl and had named her Virginia. Mameha had looked and looked the owls but none of them had had the spark he wanted. So he had looked the other birds. There had been this beautiful grey colored Cacadu, a crossbreed Fenix and vulture that had been pretty interesting and a small cave bat that could become invisible. But even if he had liked all of those it was another crossbreed that finally couth his interest. A midnight black Fenix with blood red eyes and claws that could easily rip hunks of flesh out of carcass or corpse. The owner of the pet shop told them that the bird was crossbreed between Fenix and Demon. He had not been able to sell the bird as it would attack everyone that went too close it. After hearing that, Mameha knew that this was to be his companion. He venture to the bird and lift his arm to universal perch. The Demon bird looked him up and down judging his worthiness and after five minutes that felt like eternity, the bird flew to his raised arm. He decided to name the bird Devil. After all, he could feel the darkness of the bird._

 _End of the Flasback_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 _The House of Pain, 1987_

 _It had been interesting year, to say at least, Mameha mussed. The wards around their home had bonded with him and nearly killed him by doing so. It wasn't just for the creepy name, that the house was named Pain. The wards were_ _made_ _of suffering, pain and blood. Others of course, not his. He also knew now, why the entrance hall was filled with silver runes and mirrors. Wards had, well not really tell, but they had somehow made him aware of what they needed to stay strong. Death. He couldn't even begin to understand how many had died, when wards had been made. Or who had invented the wards in the first place._

 _Gerald had been gods send to him and Petunia. When they had first met, he had been sceptic. And after he had had his inheritance ritual done and was named not only a soul-mate to the darkest Dark Lord there was, but also a Bearer, he had been at loss. None of this had been showing out naturally but still. The healer Gerald had send them to, had been very professional, never doing anything without telling what it was that he was doing. Healer Jugson had been both angry and relived of both his and Petunia's health. Angry because the abuse, neglect and relived because it was over now and they were at his care._

 _What they had not been expected was Petunias creature inheritance block to unblock itself. They were baffled who had done it and why it had unlocked now. They came to conclusion that the constant residue of magic had weaken the old block until it just cave in. They may never know who it was but they were pleased that the block was no more._

 _Petunia was most pleased by her unexpected creature inheritance. She was Dark Nymph. Were Light Nymphs would be tied to a one specific location and were known to enjoy nature and were generally very nice, Dark Nymphs were known to haunt battlefields or in rare occasions places that had bloody history or were filled with pain and suffering. Their house was such a place. Dark Nymphs weren't evil or mindless killers. No, they just had more carnal nature. They would enjoy high emotions, be they lust, joy or misery._

 _Her inheritance came from Selwyn line. It seemed that someone in that line had married Dark Nymph and that gene had been passed down unnoticed until it had resurfaced in Petunia. And while Lily also had had this gene, nether her or Mameha had it activated but it was possible that Mamehas children would have._


End file.
